


Podfic of Something Better by Lovelypoet

by closetfanatic



Category: Bandom, MCR AU - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfanatic/pseuds/closetfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all have to take jobs we don't like sometimes, you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Something Better by Lovelypoet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25113) by Lovelypoet. 



Title: Something Better  
Author: Lovelypoet  
Reader: Closetfanatic  
Fandom: Bandom, MCR AU  
Pairing: Frank/Gerard  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 2:10:52  
Summary: "We all have to take jobs we don't like sometimes, you know?"

 

Mediafire link to the download: [ Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/usr13azcr1womb6/Something_Better.mp3)  
Link to the story: [ Here](http://lovelypoet.livejournal.com/1238250.html)

 

Tags: bandom, podfic, mcr


End file.
